team emo
by TabithaAllanah
Summary: what if harry left after 5th year? what if draco join the order in its search for harry? this story has a dark!harry and hp/dm!
1. chapter 1

this is my first time i have written one that i have actually liked and put up so please review!!!

disclamer: i wanna own Draco and Harry i Wanna I WANNA!! but sorry they are not mine..._  
_

* * *

_Summer after 5th year _

he has to get out, its become too much. how could they do that to him? the wizarding world became a hurtful place for the young teen, he snarled, ripped open his bag and flung all his things in the raggled bag. thunk. he looked down at what he dropped, then his face softened; there in the picture was a brunette girl with bouncing curls and a wide grin with her hands around a smaller kid with messy hair and wide niave eyes- no she had betrayed him. they all had, he had to stop being so, so niave.

his face became hard again, as a lonely tear fell down his cheek. he would be back, he couldnt run forever.

* * *

in a apartment someplace in new york, the neighbors heard a a crash.

"Shit…Jay where'd you put my eyeliner!" Harry rang out through the bathroom door.

for a year and a half he have been travelling, Paris, Tokyo, Spain, grease and at the moment America he have picked up fellow travellers as well, Stace, from Paris, a load, crazy, young girl who ran from a abusive family right in to him. Rico a Spanish guy who is quite, and the oldest of the odd group, Rico helped him to get a job at the cafe, which he happened to be late for and then there was Jay who was making him late to work.

"JAY" he yelled again, throwing clothes around the already messy apartment.

"It's on top of the T.V" Jay shouted from the kitchen where a faint sound of the kettle could be heard.

he got his eyeliner, well actually it was Stacy's, then the green eyed boy ran into the bathroom again, and looked in the mirror he looked completely different, he has emo style hair , a straight fringe which goes over his eyes, and spiked in the back, his clothes that day were tight drainpipe jeans, purple high tops, a studded pelt, and a bring me the horizon t-shirt.

He put on my mascara, eyeliner and heavy black eye makeup.

"Jay I'm leaving!" he shouted grapping his worn out bag and running out the door, only to stop to hear jay shout back to him;

"Har, what about breakfast?" Harry sighed, went to the kitchen were Jay was smirking at him and took the muffin in his hand.

"Thanks" Harry winked and started to walk out the door, he heard Jay shout back that it was his and to get his own.

Harry parked up infront of the cafe where he worked, it was big for a cafe, full of moroon coloured walls, paintings and it had a warm feeling to it, Rico also worked with him, he smiled, he hadnt seen Rico yet, he had overslept from a night out, harry walked in and noticed a guy who looked very familiar sitting in the corner, but before he got a good look he got shouted at to 'get on my apron before I'm fired', he rolled his eyes at Rico who was sniggering at him from behind the counter. he moved towards the back and pulled on his apron, then clipped his tiny badge with the cafe's logo on.

he tried to keep a mindful eye on the man sitting in the corner but it was a busy day and soon he forgot all about him that was until the blonde beauty got up to pay.

he had looked up when he started to come over, the guy had blond hair and familiar pale skin…and that's when Harry knew they had finally found him.

"Hello potter, so…nice to see you again" Draco still had an arrogant aura around him he looked like he was forced to eat a water beetle on the word 'nice'. thought harry wasnt paying attention to this, he was paying attention to the cute turn of draco's lip when he sneared, oh how he had missed it.

He smirked and replied. "Well it's not nice to see you" teasing Draco.

He returned Harry's smirk and said "I agree it is much more of a pleasure to see me" Harry smiled.

harry returned this banter with "well you gonna stand there all day talking about yourself or are you gonna pay?"draco laughed while handing over the money needed, and harrys heart did a small flip, dracos laughter was so rich and joyful. harry, startled by this, took dracos money quickly keeping his head down.

then draco asked him if they could talk, harry grew suspicous but, schooled his face in to one of seriousness. harry nodded telling him that his shift would be over soon.

"I'll wait over there" draco said pointing towards the seat he was sitting in before. Then moved his way though the busy room towards his seat.

he thought it was either the shock of knowing they had found him or that they got Draco to get him but he couldnt concentrate for the rest of his shift.

_Draco's prov, Hogwarts_

he had been called up to the head office, he was a bit nervous, last time he was in there had been the time he had asked to be in the order last summer, he was now staying at Hogwarts all year, after his dear father found out that he had turned his back on his family he remembered how angry his father was-he took a big breath and knocked.

"Come in" was called out, Draco opened the door to find a smiling Dumbledore.

"Sit down, ," he said with that annoying twinkle and joyfulness.

"i am not my father, there is no need to call me Mr. Malfoy" draco said with a air of controlled anger.

"very well, verry well." the heardmaster replied his smile never leave his face."I have great news, but before we get into that would you like a lemon drop, tea?" at the shake of Draco's head and annoyed look he went on;

"Well, I think I'll have a lemon drop" after popping a lemon drop in his mouth he said. "Draco my dear boy, it just so happens we have a big lead on finding young Mr. Potter, and it just so happens that in light of resent circumstances" the headmasters twinkle faltered slightly, draco remembered looking in the prophet there had been a huge attack in the forest where the kriptons lived. "I am afraid I'll have to ask you to travel and find out if he is our Harry"

Draco looked down and thought, Harry was there golden hero and his ticket to freedom…he guessed he should go, he had grown up and gotten past all that petty rivalry, hopefully so had Harry. He smirked…aahh freedom here he comes!

"Sure…" draco smiled and gave Draco all the details.

he had landed near a small café, there sources told them that Harry worked here, Draco walked in, ordered a tea and a cute, though he would never admit it, muggle cake called a muffin. After waiting half an hour, a man with messy hair walked in, his eyes narrowed, he couldn't be sure but for a minute he thought it could possibly be him, his heart started thumping. draco told himself it was just he excitement of the mission. he better stay around and check he thought.

draco waited til this messy haired guy was at the money thing, then he walked up his eyes burning a hole into harrys face. he knew that Harry recognised him.

"Hello potter, so…nice to see you again" draco taunted, a snarled placed on his lips. draco wanted to see how this 'new harry' would reply.

Harry replied, surprisingly with a smirk, "Well it's not nice to see you!" draco had to stop the smile from spreading on his face. so you can teach monkeys!

draco easily came back with "I agree it is more of a pleasure to see me" Harry smiled, wow he smiled, harrys smile was so beautiful, draco thought, mentally shaking his head draco sobered up. if he was going to do this job he'll do it properly. Draco asked him if he could talk with him, to which harry replied that his shift was nearly over, Draco went and waited at his seat.

he watched Potter; he had defiantly changed, in style, and personality, though Draco had only just talked to him, he noticed, everything had changed…he had this aura around him and a grace all of his own.

_Harry's prov_

harry stepped out side, on his break, a cigarette in one hand, he closed his eyes and took a drag, he faintly wondered how they found him. and why draco of all people? he sighed. of course this better be inportant, he had started to love his life, its craziness, the passion in it. all of it, he had seen and met amazing people and gained so much wisedom from them all, he had seen the real magic in the world, not this magical world that thinks it can do magic.

he put out his cigarette and stepped back in to the busy area.

it was starting to go dark when he finally took of his apron and looked around to the seat in which Draco had been sitting, and there he was, just like he said, Harry walked over to him, Draco started to stand up.

"Were do you want to go for this talk?" Harry asked his face turning blank under his control.

He looked at Harry for a second, amazed at how slytherin harry had become then replied. "You know this place better then me, were do you want to go?" draco rapped his coat around him more.

Harry suggested his apartment since none of his roommates would be home till later, Draco nodded swiftly. Harry lead him to his car, well more like a black banged up van. they got in and as soon as Harry put the keys in,three days grace bellowed out there angry music. Draco nearly jumped out of his seat -nearly.

The drive to his apartment was quite (well except the music) and short. draco started to become use to the angry msuic and started to really listen to the lyrics, they were angry and deep lyrics that made draco wonder, how could someone so innocent as harry listen to such deep music?

draco was woken from his thoughts when they appeared infront of a large buliding with loads of windows all set out one after another, draco had no idea where he was.

Harry lead him up the stairs and to a dark red door with signs all over it, draco could make out one saying swear words, as harry was opening it he heard a squeal from the right of him.

"Harry! You're back early!" a tiny voice said. Harry turned around and there next to Draco, was the kid from next door, she was cute and only 8, she liked to come over there's a lot.

"Yeah" Harry said with a warm smile, she ran up towards him with a bold smile and jumped up, he caught her and hugged her close.

"Can I come over?" she asked with wide eyes, her blonde curls bouncy all around her face.

"Maybe later" he replied, putting her down, she nodded and ran into her family's apartment door, draco could faintly hear her giggling from outside. harry turned around to find Draco with a soft sweet smile, on his kissable lips. wait kissable lips, no he cant think like that again, harry blinked and turned to open the door

"Come on in" Harry said nervously. "It's a bit messy" now that was an understatement. Draco looked around, the walls were all full of posters or writing, it was chaotic, there was a black box in the corner which draco knew was a TV from his muggle studies, a black coffee table full of magazines, a red leather sofa with black cushions, the leather on the sofa was worn down making it look inviting but old, there was also a desk full of things, and three guitars in the corner. draco cautiously sat down on the leather sofa, and Harry sit down next to him.

"Ummm…so what do you want to talk about so badly?" Harry asked him, draco turned so he was facing Harry and said;

"We're losing Harry, we're losing the war, we need you..." he said it in a soft voice a voice that caught Harry right were he buried all of his old feelings and memories and he nearly made him consider. Nearly.

"So? Its your war not mine, I have done my part in this war!" he yelled, standing up. then harry sighed, after all his meditating and training, he had acted so..rash, not only that but he acted in such a manner infront of draco, soft nice draco. he turned towards draco again schooling his face into a scrowl. "look i dont know whats happening and frankly i dont care, i have left it all behind me."

"harry i dont like this war either but the dark lord is moving and getting more powerful. he might bring the war to other countries, to muggles. stop being so stubborn and selfish. merlin, i hate to say this but we need you"

Harry was in a mix of a emotions, he knew this was gonna have to happen at some point, but he hated it, he hated it all. magic was never amazing or beautiful, it was a place of evil, of taint. even training in it, he still hated it for giving him so much power, so much responsibility, he hated the unfairness of it all, he was kid for god sake! he should be able to rebel and to have fun, shouldnt he?

'i will come, but im in charge. if im gonna do it, its gonna be done my way." harry said.

Draco nodded.

Harry had left a long note to tell his roommates how to find him and goodbyes, Draco took a hold of his hand, and then they were back, back into a world Harry have been avoiding for a year and a half. they where just outside Hogwarts, Draco started to walk towards the big castle, it was in the middle of the Christmas holidays so there wouldn't be a lot of students around.

"Come on, Dumbledore told me to send you to him if you came back" Draco said from in front of Harry.

"Okay dokay" Harry said in the sing song way that he use to use on Jay to wind him up, but Draco gave him a weird look, of course it's a muggle thing.

"Muggle thing" Harry mumbled, shifting His guitar case to his other hand, Rico had taught him harry sighed at the memory.

"Alright we're here" draco said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

disclaimer: if i owned harry potter, i would of given him to voldemort =] and become best friends with bella and draco. then there would be a big tea party at malfoy manor.

* * *

harry and draco walked up to the gargoyle, mostly in silence. when they got to the statue Draco said the password (lollypop) and muttered on about crazy old coots and there silly passwords. harry smiled and walked up the spirled stairs while draco followed.

Dumbledore ushered them in his big office; nothing had changed since Harry had been there last, it was sitll full of nonsense things, big pictures of old headmasters. He was itching to just leave this silly place, but he restrained his self he knew it was his time to come back and face what he had been running from.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked kindly, another thing that hadnt changed, dumbledore was sporting purple robes with little chicken on it.

"No thank you sir" replied Draco, distastefully.

"No thanks, but do you have any lollypops? I love them" Harry asked with a confidence that he had found over the course of the summer and half-a-year he had been away. draco smirked at dumbledores gobsmacked expression.

After Dumbledore had got over the shock of this new found confidence he croaked out. "Sadly no, but I will try to get some before your next visit" Dumbledore coughed and went on. "Well it's certainly nice to see you Harry, you must of gone on some pretty good adventures, but I wonder, were have you been? it has taken the order a long to find you"

"Yes I am quite sure you would love to know were I was, and what I did." harry said with a smirk.

Draco was sure that Harry was going to go on with his point, but he didn't, leaving a sudden tense silence in the office. Then Harry asked;

"So unless you actually had a point to this boring meeting coul youplease tell me were I am staying Dumbledore" harry said pushing himself up from his seat.

Dumbledore suddenly got a twinkle in his eyes, which had been absent for awhile now.

"Well your old dorms of course, since you would be going back to schooling-"

"No" Harry blurted out. "Just get me a room and leave me alone"

"but harry, you need to keep up, you have been gone for along time and need to catch up with everyone-"

"bullshit" Harry stared straight at the headmaster, leaned closer and coldly said. "i will not allow you to control me. you need me, dont forget that. If you won't let me have my own rooms, well I will go and find a room myself. And if anyone, anyone annoys me for the next few days, they will regret it"

And he turned and left the room without a second glance back. He walked through the corridors, all the way to the girls bathroom, to the sink, and finally to the forgotten chamber. He summoned his beautiful guitar and with one thought cleaned the whole chamber. He started to play, play his music that was full of sorrow, rage, and forgotten love.

Sorrow for everyone that was killed, for the friends he has left in the muggle world, for the lives he has ruined. Rage towards Tom Riddle for the war, Dumbledore for the ruined lives and Draco for never loving him back, the one person he looked for in a crowd, the one person he ever wanted, his one true love, of course he could never show draco this love, since he was forever under everyones eyes, there judging eyes.

He fell to the floor flinging his guitar away quickly ending his depressing melody. And started crying, letting out all that he bottled up. He curled into a ball, sobbing uncontrollably, crying all the way into the night.

the next morning, in a forgotten chamber there was a power hurt boy with red eyes who was slowly waking up., his head hurt-no throbbed, the first thought was that he had to many to drink in the club last night, when his memory of yesterday abruptly appeared in his mind and he realised he only had a head ache. his face fell, reality was cruel he thought.

He sighed and turned over, that was when he noticed he was lying on the floor of the chamber of secrets.

He got up, and thought of the kitchen back in America, then when he was standing right in front of him was a exact replica of the kitchen. He started cooking. he remembered how he had learnt such crafty tricks, it all happened the night he left hogwarts, he had no money, nothing, so he had nade his way in to the forest, he was fine at first but then it got cold, so cold it hurt to move, he tripped and never got up, nearly frozen harry fell unconscious, then next morning he woke up in a soft bed, he soon learned that he was under the careful watch of the elf prince, a powerful warlock, and the ruler of the vampires, they told him he was in a realm were time moved differently and they were there to train him, they told him they had watched him all his life, and knew of all the dangers, of dumberdores deeds, and voldermorts actions, they taught him all there sercets, told him of his powers.

he had learned alot from them. they were great people, but then..then he had woken up, it was the same night, the same forest. he had first thought it too be a dream, but he was able to still do all the same magic. but he felt so young still. he felt this unfairness weigh in, and decided he wasnt going back, not until they forced him, he still had alot to learn and a life to live. harry sighed sitting down to breakfast of waffles and coffee that he could turn the chamber of secrets into his new home because of course no one could spy at him here.

So after breakfast he started to look around the chamber….

A/N: hello all!

Yesh I am the writer of this thing, sorry I have not written a lot, I have been trying to get this fluffy little pink thing called inspiration to come back to me.

Anyway thanks for the review shima101 I send you love ( 3 3 3)

Next chapter; more Dray, HP/DM!!! And more about Harry's past…


	3. Chapter 3

sorry i lied people, i said that there would be hp/dm and i promise there will be in the next one its just it didn't fit!!

disclaimer: if i only had harry potter!, then i could RULE THE WORLD MWAHAHAHA. sadly im a lowly being.

* * *

Chapter 3…

He looked around at the empty chamber, every now and again was tunnels, twisting this way and that. He started right away first installing surround sound through all the tunnels, then colouring all the walls in black and crimson adding a wall of posters and writing, he had started this in his apartment, he wrote his lyrics all over the walls of the places he stayed, he didnt know why, it just always made a place feel like home to him, from there he added leather sofas, a TV, a grand bed with dark oak wood and black covers with cushions, then he added all his things from his bag's which includes; his guitar, loads upon loads of emo hair products, books, clothes, and the odd thing.

He looked around after a few seconds, at his handy work. With a satisfied look he sat down onto his bed and with one sweep of his eyes turned on the surround sound, which blasted enter shikari.

After a few hours of lazing around he falls asleep…he dreamt of a dark room with a rhythm flowing through a closed door he could nearly hear lyrics of a song but it was drowned out, the place felt like the room in the back of a bar he had been working in once. At first he didn't know what to do, then suddenly the door open flooding music and life through into the dark room, he could see a dark shape of a person at the door shouting at him, but no matter how close he got, or how hard he tried to listen he couldn't for the life of him hear, or see the man.

Then the man shook his head and began to close the door. "Noooooooo" he shouted but the man did not hear him.

Harry woke, sweating and panting; he got up from his bed and, with a swish from his hand, cooled the room down.

Then he moved from his bed towards the make-shift kitchen, were he made himself a mug of coffee, he then opened a small blue case, pulled out a ciagrette, he sat down on the leather sofa, turned on the T.V to some random program which, after a while, lost his interest and harry let his mind wonder. He should really go back up and talk to them calmly and respectively.

'nah' he thought out load. then he giggled at his foolishness, turning off the TV, he moved to another room full of weird machines, with a ton of different swords and knives, with a wordrobe on the side, the room was in the middle of all the tunnels.

He planned out his day; first things first he was going to work out, then practise his magic, shooting, and then meditating for the rest of the time he had left. He had started meditating when he stayed in a temple for a short time in Japan, he remembered that he had lost his way when he was looking for some rare flowers and stumbled apon a small temple, and there he learned very valuable things, like how meditating can help you how to control your emotions and your mind how to stay calm, to come to a peaceful state.

He sighed, and opened a wordrobe on the side of the room found some suitable clothes and started jogging around the twirling and twisting corners. After his jog, he did press ups and push ups.

After a small work out he moved on to his magic, he sat down on the cold floor of the chamber and moved his eyes a fraction to the left and then suddenly, to the left of him a ball of fire appeared, it moved up, twisting and moving into each other flame, the ball grow and grow, moving and twisting till it formed a shape that looked some what like a human, all the time Harry did not move, nor take his eyes away from the fire human. a small amont of sweat was starting to form on his brow, he ignored this fully concentrated on the fire human. the fire human was standing boldly with the fire movng and wisping under harrys control, then harry let his control drop.

Fire flew right towards Harry, he dogged it with practised ease, then the fire human ran toward Harry, and the games began. Harry had learned that he could do anything with his mind but at the beginning he never knew it would be that hard, he learned to channel magic through other objects first then he moved on to hand movements, then to smaller movements, but no one had tried magic with a thought before Harry not even his trainer, jacque, the ruler of the vampires, had such complete control as harry, he had told harry that because he was a vampire it caused his wizard powers not to develop to the same point as harry, though he was stronger because of his vampire magic, vampire magic was a completely different thing to wizards.

And now he works on making living things with the smallest of movements, a movement of the eye, so small it is not noticeable. No other person in history had tried this not even Merlin well that was what he was told by jacque anyway. jacque was harrys closest friend during his time in that realm. he wasnt really a friend either, they had a rather...close friendship, while they never mentioned it, it happened quite a few times. he was harrys first and though harry was never in love with him, he would never forget him.

After he finished off the fire man with a hit to the head, he went to his shoulder bag and got out two guns (A/N: I don't know a lot about guns sorry) and with a small flicker of his eyes 4 shadow like figures appeared. And he got to work on that. Stace had got him a gun when they were attacked in America; it was the newest thing he had got into. And he loves it! When he finished he went and moved to the floor again, but this time he closed his eyes and focused in his breathing. Soon after 2 hours he had entered his subconscious, he worked on clearing his mind and calming himself.

After 11 hours of meditating and a day more of training, Harry put on his black drainpipes, a grey and black starry shirt and a velvet jacket, with purple converse, took a hour on his hair and his face.

Then he took a deep breath, and walked toward the entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: believe me if i owned harry potter i would be doing more then just writing about him. =]

* * *

Harry sighed, braced himself and opened the door, he had sensed Draco inside, how he longed to tell the blonde beauty everything, everything about his childhood, everything till he had to leave and his journey's, but sadly he feared that this would never happen. They were jut too different.

Harry use to think that love was black and white that it was all right or wrong, but no nothing is what it seems. So there he was in front of Draco wanting to spill his guts out to him.

_

* * *

  
_

Draco was writing a letter to Hermione asking her for help with harry. Since he didn't really know what happened before he left. When he felt eyes upon him, he turned quickly to face the intruder and there, there was Harry with a sad face and…was that loving look? He didn't get a chance to see it, since Harrys blank look came over his face again.

"Harry, do you want to talk?" Draco asked, none of his usual snide around.

Harry stayed silent and sat down on the couch within the room, he looked around, Harry realised that this is probably were Draco has been living; the room was done in green colours, with dark reds here and there. He looked towards Draco.

He sighed, he wanted the blonde to know, understand.

"Did you know that wars go on everyday to try and achieve peace and people are starving to death for there people and there countries, it's not only the wizarding world you know? We are a selfish race, not stopping to think that the 'lowly muggles' are struggling."

Harry paused for breath, he watched as Draco was in shock, of course no one else could tell he was in shock but Harry had been studying that face for a while and knew.

Harry carried on "we all lie to ourselves and everyone around us, nowhere is safe, everyone has phobias and multiple fears. We all lose hope, money controls us all and friends all carry knives in order to stab you in the back when you aren't looking. Disease runs wild, relationships are harder, hook-ups and one night stands happen more often, underage drinking is popular, illegal drugs are being taken, smiles are fakes, homes are broken, life-spans are shorter, material things are a must and abuse is high. Sex is meaningless, boys are jerks, girls are the equivalent of the devil, and nobody cares" harry had a lonely tear running down his cheek. "Nobody ever cares." He turned to leave.

"Harry wait!" Draco said running after him "please just stop."

Harry turned around now, his tears shamelessly falling away.

In Harrys anger he shouted "Why you? Why do you have such a pull on me? Why do you make me feel?" then harry ran.

Draco stopped in his steps, what just happened? And why did he feel this pull towards his enemy, harry talked with such wisdom and emotion, that he hadn't shown to anyone else but Draco, why was he blessed with his thoughts. And why did Draco think that they were right.

He sat down, pulled out his journal and wrote.

The letter already on its way towards Hermione's house completely forgotten now.

* * *

Harry tore his way to the chamber, and when he got there a gut wrenching howl could be heard only to him, it was a fierce sound, amplified by the show of tears and clenched fists.

He screamed till his lungs were sore. And somehow made it towards his bed, he curled up and let the tears flow and he let the memories of his life pass by his eyes.

The abuse at the Dursleys he remembers it all…

"_Boy gets down her now!" _

_5 year old Harry scampered towards the whale that is formally known as his uncle and while whimpering, tried to bow, it was hard for young harry since his rips hadn't healed from last time. _

"_yes uncle" he asked in a strained voice, hoping that maybe he wouldn't get hurt, but when it concerned his relatives pain was all he ever got. _

"_You will pay boy" he said with a sinister look upon his face. Harry would of cried then if he had tears to shed. "Oh you will pay" his uncle repeated, dragging his body towards the shed._

_Harry's whimpers grow in volume. "No uncle, I'll be good, please, oh god, please" his pleas grew as they advanced towards the shed. _

_When they entered, they entered Harry's private hell, reserved only for him, most thought the cupboard was bad, but oh no this was worse._

_Vernon kicked him repeatedly in the head and stomach bellowing, "You will pay" kick. "The food you cost" smack. "The lives you have ruined" kick._

"_Oh yes your pay" and then he got out the whip. _

Harry sopped as he remembered. Hogwarts was different his only home, he remembered being so happy until his 5th year….

"_Nooooo!" harry had woken from a nightmare, flashes of Sirius and the veil flow across his mind, he had to move get up, the moon was up, it was a full moon, he distantly remembered thinking of remus as he got closer towards the dungeons, eh didn't think of his route, he turned to head back when he heard voices. They were paintings talking up, way up on the walls, harry didn't think they saw him, so he stood still and listened._

"_the poor thing, doesn't even realise he's a puppet." One said, in a fair motherly voice that was as gentle as the wind._

_Another voice spoke up in a wispy voice. "if only we could intervene, Dumbledore shouldn't be doing these things to the students, Merlin! They are just children; they couldn't possibly comprehend what the headmaster is doing!" _

_Harry was in shock. What did they mean? Dumbledore? Puppets? He had to find out more!_

_The first voice spoke up again, "I know that poor potter boy, have you heard him? The fat lady says he talks in his sleep about his uncle. And of course no one does anything about this since Dumbledore has everyone under his thumb."_

"_I know, I cant imagine what it could feel like, having your family and your friends picked out for you, 'all for the good of the wizarding world' what aloud of Hubble."_

_Harry ran he couldn't believe this; everyone in the wizarding world had betrayed him…_

More memories flashed through his eyes as sleep curled into his head.

And Harry slept.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: all i have of harry potter is the books, and well they are kind a torn as it is.

* * *

Draco was worried; he didn't stop worrying all night, why was he worried? Didn't he hate harry, no hate was too strong a word, more like mild dislike, but if he mildly disliked harry why would be feel like this?

It was all getting to confusing and too real for Draco.

He sighed and sat down on his sofa and stared in to the fire, what had made harry leave in the first place? Where was he? There were just too many questions, maybe it's his curiosity that's got him worried, sure that's it!

He got up from his seat and moved towards the window, were a owl was making its way towards him, startled Draco moved away, the owl entered and stuck its leg out towards Draco, confused he took it from the owl, he couldn't remember sending anything.

And he didn't recognise the writing either…

* * *

Harry woke from his slumber, why does he always fall asleep crying these days? Goddamit it's not a good thing to do, he thought rubbing his aching head.

He moved to get a coffee and sat.

Why did he talk to Draco? That was one of the most stupid things he has done in his whole life. He jumped out of his seat when he heard his ring tone screeching from his coffee table. He picked up his phone and moved it towards his ear.

"heeeyyy harry! Were the hell do you think you've gone??" he heard jay scream down the phone at him, with a grimace harry moved the phone far away from his face.

He sighed, might as well get it over with he thought.

Just as harry was about to speak he heard stace's voice "I thought you said you wouldn't leave again." This was the quietest he had heard her since they found each other. His broke his heart.

"i..um...i had to come back to where I was. I am so sorry guys" harry replied.

"harry please come back! Boss is brewing up a storm, you know you were the best!" Rico piped up. Harry mildly thought that they must have him on loudspeaker.

"Look I got to go. I love you guys, stay out of trouble" he said over there load protests.

He ended the call. Sighed and decided to get dressed.

After he was dressed, he left the chambers, deciding to face the music.

Harry decided that today was shaping up to be a bad one.

* * *

Hermione was sat in her room, at her desk reading through her essay for Professor Snape for the 6th time when two owls appeared through her window, confused since she wasn't expecting mail, she looked at the first one not recognising the handwriting, it was neat and loopy, the second one was from her headmaster, Dumbledore. Squealing with pleasure she tour it open, assuming it was about her getting to pass NEWT's early or something along those lines.

But it was not what she expected.

_Dear Ms Granger_

_I hope you are well and I am gravely sorry to have to put you in the position but it was not me who weaved you into this, fate dealt you this card I am afraid. Mr Malfoy Jr has written to you and I hope I have wrote to you quick enough to stop the well written reply that you have already constructed to inform you that Mr. Malfoy is not in his right mind and that he may leak information to certain people. I am placing in your hand the responsibility to deal with this unfortunate event. Please try to lure Mr. Malfoy away from what he wants, I am sure that in doing do, you will be granted what you wish for._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

she looked worried, is her want for knowledge big enough to involve herself in things she isn't aware of.

She sighed, at least she should look at the Malfoy's letter.

_Granger._

_As you know the Bain of my existence had left around a year and a half ago know, for unknown reasons, well I had to fetch him, and bring him back to Hogwarts. He is acting…weird, weirder then usual._

_Know you will be wondering why I am sending you a letter about this, well all I wish if information about him and why._

_It doesn't mean I like him, or you._

_I just am a bit curious._

_Draco Malfoy._

Well this is easy Hermione thought. This won't be hard at all, just act as if you don't know anything. Easy enough right? But what if he knows something about harry? I should find out if he knows anything maybe that might make the headmaster more willing to give her what she wants.

_Malfoy. _

_I don't know why you chose to speak to me about this, if you didn't know me and harry haven't talked in over a year know. And also when he was here we barely talked at the end of our 5__th__ year. _

_If you want answers about 5__th__ year I am afraid your going to have to go right to the source. _

_But maybe there is something's I can tell you. Meet me when I'm back at Hogwarts. _

_Hermione._

Draco looked down at her answer. Something was off he knew it, but what? Writing a quick reply, he left for the kitchens, he was getting hungry….


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: i really want to own bright eyes, and there lovely songs but sadle all i have his there CD.

and well harry potter on the other hand....mwahaha

* * *

Draco was half way through a bucket of vanilla ice cream when Harry walked in. Draco paused with his spoon half way towards his face when harry sat down next to him. When harry looked up he held amusement in his eyes. Draco blushed and put down his spoon.

"So um how's the ice cream?" Harry looks at the tub with a raised eyebrow. "Vanilla? I would have put you down as a strawberry guy."

Draco scowled, pushing the tub away. Staring at harry he said. "So what you're just going to pretend that the little rant never happened?"

Harry turned to leave, why did he want to be friends with the slytherin anyway? Draco would never think of him like that but then Draco's hand grasped at his, harry froze, Draco's hands were so soft and gentle, harry smiled, turning back to him.

"Look could you please just forget it" harry said begging with his eyes.

Silver eyes gave in. "okay I will, but just tell me, where have you been? What happened? Please I want to know"

"And why should I tell you Draco? It's not like we are friends." Harry said gripping at excuses instead of opening up to him.

Draco turned away, well if they weren't friends what were they? And how many people like him now that he was in exile? None, nobody cares, at least that's what harry said. And what about harry? His friends have turned there backs on him now. Sure at the beginning there were searching high and low for there missing hero but after a while they just stopped looking.

"Then…why don't we be friends? It sure looks like you need one" Draco said turning back towards him. "'nobody cares' that's what you said wasn't it? Then why don't you let me care."

Why did Draco just say that? He didn't mean to, but he meant it, Draco mentally shook his head no it's just his curiosity getting the better of him.

Harry had a wide grin. Maybe there is a chance after all!

"Okay, friends then" harry said pushing the tub back and getting another spoon. "My favourite is vanilla too."

Draco laughed grapping his spoon again.

The two boys spent the rest of the afternoon talking and messing about.

As the day turned to night Draco turned to harry, they were in Draco's rooms currently talking about music but the conversation was going to take a turn.

"Harry were did you go?" he asked but when harry puzzled face, Draco decided to explain. "I mean after Dumbledore's office, you disappeared. Were are you staying"

"Oh" harry said, he grinned, he was sure that his blonde companion would love the answer. "You know, just the chamber of secrets"

Draco's eyes widened. "Could you take me there?"

Harry giggled. "Sure, just so you know, I have changed it a bit"

Draco didn't care; it was the chamber of secrets even if someone painted it pink with dancing penguins.

Draco dragged harry up from where he was sitting almost like an excited child. "Come on harry! You're taking to long" he said pouting.

"Okay, okay dray, I'm coming" harry said laughing. Draco smiled; Harrys laugh was rich and hypnotic to Draco even if he was still in denial.

Harry and Draco made there way down to the girls bathroom. Harry mumbled "I should really find another way in"

Draco giggled.

They made there way in through the tunnel, and then Draco gasped. It was just how he imagined. Well without all the extra stuff that harry added.

Harry left Draco to explore. he looked around his makeshift living room, and there in the corner was his guitar, he rapped his fingers around the neck of his guitar, sighing, he loved to play the guitar, him and Rico had been part of a band for a while, until they had a huge fight about it. harry still wrote songs though. he smiled turning to grasp his acoustic guitar. and then He started to play

_I've seen a child is caught in the sad trap of gravity.  
He falls from the lowest branch of the apple tree  
and lands in the grass and weeps for his dignity.  
Next time he will not aim so high.  
Yeah, next time, neither will I._

Harry's voice was shaky but held firm. the guitar playing a beautiful melody. his mind turned blank, singing the words that released him from his terrible nightmares. Draco stopped in a tunnel hearing the faint song and started to follwo the sound and soon he could hear the lyrics.

_He knows there's worse things than being alone.  
And so I've learned to retreat at the first sign of danger.  
I mean, why wait around, if it's just to surrender?  
An ambition, I've found, can lead only to failure.  
I do not read the reviews.  
No, I am not singing for you.  
Well I stood dropping a coin into the pit of a well.  
And I would throw my whole billfold if I thought it would help.  
With all these wishes I make,  
I should buy something real, at least a telephone call home.  
Well, my teachers, they built this retaining wall of memory,  
all those multiple choices I answered so quickly.  
And got my grades back and forgot just as easily,  
but as least I got an A.  
And so I don't have them to blame.  
Well I should stop pointing fingers;  
reserve my judgment of all those public action figures,_

Harrys eyes were closed as if remembering what caused such a beautiful song, Draco looked on in wonder, and that's when he knew, knew that no matter how he tried to deny it, something was pulling at his heart.

* * *

for those who wish to know. the song is called 'lets not shit ourselves (to love and be loved)' by bright eyes. i have had this on going love for them since a young age.


End file.
